Next Generation of Adventures
by ValentineLait
Summary: A series of drabbles about Artemis's grandson and his best friend. May become a romance story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of drabbles about Artemis Fowl III, grandson of Minerva and Artemis Fowl II, and his best friend Rose Short, daughter of Holly Short.**

* * *

"Arty, I'll be back. I'll find some way to fix this," Rose Short whispered to her best friend, Artemis Fowl III. They had just saved the world from Sapphire Koboi for the second time, but Artemis was about to get his mind wiped because he was considered a threat to the People.

He managed a smirk, although on the inside he just wanted to sit in a corner and try not to cry. "Rose Short, upset over me? Careful, people might think you care."

She watched Artemis follow the security gnomes into the dining room in Fowl Manor. Only once the door was shut behind him did she whisper, "Of course I care, you idiotic genius." and allow her mother to comfort her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble number two. It's a lot longer this time.**

* * *

School was about to start, and there was a dying gasp of warmth in the air, as if summer was hanging on to life with both hands as autumn beat it mercilessly over the head with a stick.

Artemis Fowl III, about to start his sophomore year at Saint Bartleby's (which had opened its doors to girls almost fifty years ago) woke up with the panicked feeling that he had forgotten something desperately important. He had been living with this feeling for three months, ever since he had woken up a week after summer vacation began with a splitting headache and a feeling of loss.

Lots of things had changed about him that he didn't understand. For instance, whenever he saw roses he felt sad and for some reason his innermost thoughts kept spelling the singular with a capital R. Animated fairies made him laugh at their absurdity and he always assumed horses were smart enough to understand him and his talk about computer codes.

His family kept talking about how he seemed to have changed overnight, how he seemed kinder and more gentle, less abrupt. More likely to interact with them instead of locking himself in his room all night with headlines of hackers stealing millions of dollars or some priceless artifact going missing turning up in the newspapers the next day.

He was walking through the front hall on his way to the kitchens-he had started taking meals there instead of ordering Butler to bring him sustenance- when the gold mail slot on one of the large oaken double doors made the unmistakable sound of clanging shut once a letter had dropped through it.

He checked outside but there was no one there. For once his common sense abandoned him and he opened the envelope with hands that were shaking slightly-why, he had no idea.

The envelope was thick white stock, but it was what was inside that sent his mind reeling. Polaroids. Pictures of himself and two other teens. Artemis himself was standing in the center, an exasperated smile on his face. On the right of the photo-picture Artemis's left- was a gangly boy with messy brown hair and thick glasses, whose humanity ended at the waist and was replaced with an equine body. A centaur.

On Picture Artemis's right was a girl in some sort of black school-issue-looking jumpsuit who was roughly two feet nine inches tall, elevated to his height by means of some sort of technological wings strapped onto her back. She had skin of a light brown color, with reddish brown hair that fell down to her shoulders and tended more towards the red spectrum. Her eyes were green. A very nice green that reminded Artemis of tree leaves. Her features were delicate, almost what one would expect to find in a fairytale, with a small, cute nose, and a full cherubic mouth. But Artemis noticed steel in those leaf-green eyes. The same leaf green eyes that were laughing, paired with a grinning mouth. She had one arm slung over Picture Artemis's shoulders.

For the next half hour, Artemis Fowl stat on the floor of the front hall, remembering everything. Finally, he picked up the scrap of paper that had fallen out of the envelope. Written in Rose's untidy scrawl, it simply read: _See you soon, Mudboy._


End file.
